Owen Hart
Owen James Blue Angel The Blue Blazer The Rocket The King of Harts | data de nascimento =7 de maio de 1965 | local de nascimento =Calgary, Alberta | data morte =23 de maio de 1999 | local morte =Kansas City, Missouri | estilo = Técnico High Flyer | altura =1.78 m | peso =103 kg | treinado por =Stu Hart | estréia =30 de maio de 1986 }} Owen James Hart (*Calgary, Alberta, 7 de maio de 1965 - † Kansas City, Missouri, 23 de maio de 1999) foi um lutador canadense de wrestling profissional, que trabalhou para a World Wrestling Federation. Era o filho mais novo do produtor de wrestling Stu Hart e Helen Hart, e o irmão mais novo do lutador Bret Hart. Morreu durante o pay-per-piew da WWF Over the Edge em 23 de maio de 1999 em Kansas City, Missouri, quando caiu de mais de 15 metros de altura; durante sua entrada. Carreira *Stampede Wrestling (1986–1987) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1988) *World Wrestling Federation (1988–1989) *Circuito independente (1989–1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991) *World Wrestling Federation (1991-1999) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Como Owen Hart' ***Bridging northern lights suplex – early career; used as a regular move from 1994–1999 ***Missile dropkick – early career; used as a regular move from 1994–1999 ***Reverse piledriver – 1997–1999 ***Sharpshooter – 1994–1999 **'Como The Blue Blazer' ***Diving splash ***Moonsault *'Signature moves' **Dragon sleeper **Enzuigiri **Hurricanrana **Jackknife pin **Jumping leg drop **Leg grapevine **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Gutwrench ***Overhead belly to belly ***Snap **Running neckbreaker **Seated chinlock **Spinning wheel kick **Split–legged moonsault **Superkick **Top rope dive into either a crossbody, an elbow drop ou um headbutt *'Com Jim Neidhart' **'Rocket launcher' *'Managers' **Jim Cornette **Clarence Mason **Debra **Bret Hart **Mr. Fuji *'Apelidos' **"The Rocket" **"The King of Harts" **"The Black Hart" **"The Two–Time Slammy Award Winner" **"The Nugget" (Used derisively) Campeonatos e prêmios *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Editor's Award (1999) **PWI Feud of the Year (1994) vs. Bret Hart **PWI Rookie of the Year (1987) **PWI ranked him #'10' of the 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 **PWI ranked him #'84' of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years with Davey Boy Smith in 2003 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Ben BassarabStampede Wrestling International Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)Stampede Wrestling North American Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)USWA Unified World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Yokozuna (2), The British Bulldog (1), e Jeff Jarrett (1) **King of the Ring (1994) **Slammy Award for Squared Circle Shocker 1996 **Slammy Award for Best Bow Tie (1997)1 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1994) **Best Flying Wrestler (1987, 1988) **Feud of the Year (1997) com Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart, Davey Boy Smith e Brian Pillman vs. Steve Austin 1After he presented the Award, Hart never awarded it to any of the possible candidates and instead stole it for himself. Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW en:Owen Hart O